


Three Little Bundles of Joy

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aristocrat references, F/M, Marichat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy series, parenting parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is now a proud mother of three! Three little kittens, that is. After saving them from their abusers, she must nurse them back to health and find good forever homes for them. But she's not alone. A certain feline super hero offers his assistance and together Marinette and Chat Noir try to raise three rowdy kittens together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette hissed as she poured peroxide over the angry red scraps on her arms, sharp, stinging pain shooting through her body. Tikki sighed as she dampened a washcloth in the sink, but said nothing. Thank goodness. The last thing Marinette wanted to hear was Tikki scolding her. Her parents had already done enough of that. She thanked her kwami and started wiping the blood and sweat off of her face. The cuts didn’t look that deep but God did they bleed.  _ How am I going to go to school tomorrow looking like this, _ she wondered.

Her ringtone brought her out of her thoughts. The caller ID said it was Alya and Marinette groaned. 

“Time to break the news,” she said sadly to Tikki before picking up the call. Alya’s face popped up on the screen with Adrien and Nino standing behind her. They were all smiles until seeing Marinette’s face. 

“Girl, what happened to you?!” Alya demanded.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien asked and she felt a flash of guilt for making them so concerned.

“I’ll be fine. I just got into a fight,” she said.

“What?!” Nino demanded. 

“I was walking home and I saw some guys trying to drown some kittens and I went to stop them and we had a fight,” she said. 

“What were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten killed!” Alya cried. 

“I’m fine, really! My blazer protected the rest of me, although it’s kind of ruined.” She picked up her blazer and showed it to them. It was beyond ruined, covered in blood and black smears of asphalt and sliced and torn in several places. “Really, guys. I’m fine. But I can’t go to the movies tonight. My parents freaked and I’m grounded. I’m sorry.”

“I’m mad you got yourself hurt, but it’s not like I can do anything about this,” Alya sighed. “We’re gonna miss you and get yourself taken care of, okay?”

“Got it. Have fun guys.” Marinette sighed as she hung up. She wanted to go, but she was grounded and exhausted. And besides, now she had three little responsibilities to tend to. 

The three kittens she had rescued were snuggled together in a box lined with a few old blankets. After beating up the two attempted killers, she’d grabbed the kittens and ran back home. Her parents weren’t happy about them coming home with Marinette, but agreed to let her take care of them as they healed. And then she’d have to find families for them. That was going to be hard, she knew that. They hadn’t been with her for more than an hour and already she was attached. 

After Marinette cleaned herself up, she ran a few errands to a pet store to get kitten food and supplies. The kittens were still asleep when she got home. She was able to do research until they woke up two hours later. Their mews made her heart swell and while she wanted to keep listening to them, she knew she had to go fix them some kitten formula. When she returned to her room, a loud tapping accompanied the kitten's’ cries.  _ What is that? _ she wondered. Putting the bottles down on her desk, she climbed up the stairs to her bed, following the source of the noise. Through the clear glass of the trap door, bright green eyes stared back at her.

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here?” she asked as she opened the hatch for him.

“I heard from an informant that you got into a fight and I wanted to see how you were doing,” he said. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh really? Who told you that?” she asked.

“That’s not important. I just needed to know you’re okay,” he said. She’d never seen him look so serious apart from when he hugged her after the Animan incident.  _ Was he really that worried? _ she wondered.

“I’m okay. I’m a little beat up, but I’m okay now,” she told him. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She smirked into the slick fabric of his suit before pulling away from him.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I’ve got some things I need to attend to,” she said, jerking her head towards the kittens and three bottles sitting on her desk. He sat himself down in front of the bottles.

“Who are these little cuties?” he asked, watching as a white kitten climbed up his leg and into his lap, meowing loudly for attention. He chuckled and scratched behind her ears.

“They’re the ones I got beat up saving,” she replied. “That’s Marie, the black is Berlioz, and the orange is Toulouse.” He smirked.

“Wonderful names, princess. Or should I say Duchess?” She rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

“Why not, Thomas O’Malley?” she replied. He chuckled and put her arm around her.

“So you’re saying they’re my kittens too?”

“Maybe. Depends if you’re daddy material or not,” she teased, booping his nose before scooping up Berlioz. 

“I’ll have you know I’m perfect daddy material,” he sniffed, picking up Marie and holding her against his chest. 

“Sure,” she said skeptically. “But, I really do need some help with the kittens. Well, I probably will. I’ve never taken care of them and I did some research and it sounds like a handful.”

“Say no more. I’d be happy to help you take care of them. I love cats.”

“Wow, I couldn’t tell,” she replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and leaned in towards her.

“Don’t you worry, princess. You have me helping you. What could possibly go wrong?” He paused. “Don’t answer that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night slipped into Saturday morning, minutes ticking by as Marinette played with the kittens and gave them attention. She’d always been told cats were nocturnal, but she didn’t realize nocturnal meant keeping her awake all night with their boundless energy and starving appetites. 

Marinette was munching on a croissant, sitting at her desk. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day outside. The kittens were still awake and she could feel weights in her eyelids, begging her to rest. A click resonated through the room as Chat Noir let himself in, dropping onto her bed with a slight thud. Under his arm was a large and familiar-looking duffel bag, but she couldn’t place where she’d seen it before.

“Are you okay?” he asked, placing the bag on the ground as he went to her side. “You don’t look too good.” 

“The kittens kept me up all night,” she murmured. He squeezed her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look.

“Go take a nap. I can watch them while you get some rest,” he told her.

“Now wait just a moment -”

“No. You need your sleep, Marinette. I can handle a few kittens, especially with the emergency supplies I brought,” he said with a grin.

“Don’t tell me you went and bought things for them,” she groaned. Blue eyes flickered to his bag and she face planted into her desk. For a moment, she didn’t want to sit back up.

“They’re our children, of course I did.” If she didn’t know better, she’d have thought he was truly offended. 

“I’m just going to be giving them up for adoption once they’re old enough,” Marinette reminded him.

“Then I’ll give them to whoever adopts them,” he replied. His arms snaked under her and picked her up like she weighed no more than a pillow. “Go take a nap, princess. I’ll handle the kittens.”

“Okay, but wake me up after an hour,” she told him as he went up the staircase to her bed. She snuggled in and pulled an eye mask over her eyes before drifting off. 

Chat was excited to try out the new toys he’d gotten then kittens. It was embarrassing to admit, but he’d consulted his own cat-like side while choosing them. Anything he’d consider playing with, he bought. Well, almost anything. He knew Marinette well enough to know if he’d bought a kitty castle she’d throw a hissy fit. But besides that, he’d gotten several toys and wands and wanted to see how the kittens love them. 

He dug through his duffel bag and pulled out a wand with a stuffed bird at the end (it was the only one in the store that didn’t set his allergies off). Turning to play with the kittens, he found them all sacked out, each in a different corner of the room.  _ Seriously, _ he thought, frowning.  _ I’ve been looking forward to this! _

Okay, so what to do now? He wasn’t about to wake up Marinette and the kittens didn’t need his attention. In hindsight, he should have brought his DS. At least he had his phone and could play  _ Love Live! _ while he waited for Marinette or the kittens to wake up. But soon he ran out of stamina in the game and had to quit. Thirty minutes had passed and Marinette and the kittens were still passed out.  _ What to do now? _

His green eyes scanned the bedroom. Around her desk here pictures of him, carefully cut out from magazines. It didn’t really strike him: he knew she was a fan of his father’s work, it was only fitting she have Gabriel’s design around her desk for inspiration. Chat looked from the photos to her tidy desk to the clean ground and the trash bin stowed under her desk

The remnants of her blazer were in the trash bin, bloodstains spotting the fabric. Carefully, he pulled it out of the bin and examined it. He doubted someone as thrifty as Marinette would throw something away but honestly, there was nothing she could use from the blazer. It was too far beyond repair and what could have been saved was stained with blood or dirt. 

_ Is she going to make herself a new blazer, _ he wondered as he put the ruined garment back in the trash.  _ Or maybe she’d like an Agreste blazer. _ His dad had a new line dropping in a few days and he could easily get something from it to give her. After all, she’d risked her own life to save the kittens. She deserved something nice. He pulled his phone out and quickly texted his father and asked for one of the new jackets. There was a limited edition one made with pink satin and gold embroidery that she’d love and hopefully his father would let him have one. 

A tiny mew caught Chat’s attention. Berlioz, or as he liked to call him, Chat Noir Junior, was climbing up his leg, mewing pathetically and looking at him with a sad expression. Give me love and attention, Berlioz seemed to say.

“Hey, Junior,” he whispered, hands carefully grabbing the kitten and holding him against his chest. The mews quieted and Chat could feel the rumbling from the tiny cat. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Marie and Toulouse were still passed out, but Berlioz’s cries seemed to wake Marinette up. “Go back to bed, I’ve got him,” Chat told her, careful to have his voice loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to not wake the other kittens. Marinette blinked once at him before crawling out of bed and going to him and Berlioz.

“I can get him,” she replied just as quiet, reaching out to grab Berlioz. As soon as her hands touched the kitten Berlioz yowled loudly as if to tell her, “Don’t touch me! I want to stay with Daddy!” The other kittens meowed in protest. Marinette sighed dejectedly and hurried over to Marie and Toulouse. 

“Marinette, go back to bed. I can play with them while you sleep. You still have thirty minutes to go,” he told her. 

“I can’t just leave you with this bunch,” she sighed. She picked up Berlioz’s siblings and joined Chat on the chaise.

“Yes you can. That’s the reason I’m here,” he argued. 

“But you shouldn’t have to go through this alone. And besides, I feel well rested.” They both knew that was a lie.  _ When did she get so stubborn, _ Adrien wondered. There was no convincing her to go back to bed. 

“All right.” He reached over and took out a few toys from his bag. “So how about we wear out these kittens so you can go back to napping.” She grinned slightly and put Toulouse in her lap, her hand now free to grab a wand from him.

“Sounds good.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jESUS CHRIST I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I've been super busy with a few voice acting projects that have demanded all of my time. But now it's summer so I'll have more time to write! Yay!

Waking up Monday morning had never been so hard for Marinette. Sure, she tended to stay up late anyway, but with the kittens it meant being up later and up earlier in the morning. She was lucky enough they had stayed asleep for this long, letting her alarm do the honor of waking her up instead of them. 

“Good morning, Marinette,” Tikki yawned as she emerged from her tiny nest of pillowcases and scrap material. Marinette only groaned in response and burrowed deeper into her blankets. “You’re going to be late if you stay in bed.” Marinette groaned louder.

“Let me be late. I don’t care anymore,” she replied melodramatically. Tikki rolled her eyes and gently prodded the girl. “Besides, I don’t feel like I can go today. What about the kittens?”

“Do you want me to stay behind and take care of them?” Tikki asked.

“No thanks. Chloe will probably get someone akumatized so it’s too big of a risk to leave you behind,” she replied.

“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong. It’s possible,” Tikki giggled. “But really, you should get up. Do you want your parents to scold you about being late again?”

“All right, I’ll get up.” Marinette pushed herself up and got ready in record time, stealing a croissant from the kitchen as she walked to school. Unsurprisingly, she got to class late, on her tiptoes as Madame Bustier lectured on French history. 

“Whoa girl, are you okay?” Alya whispered as Marinette took a seat beside her. “You look terrible. I mean, you look . . . uh . . .”

“The kittens kept me up really late,” Marinette replied. Alya nodded, giving her a sympathetic look before turning back to the blackboard. Somehow, Marinette managed to stay awake through the lecture, but when the bell rang for their first break, she couldn’t help but feel relieved. Maybe she could take a little nap?

“Jeez Marinette, what did you do? Fall down a flight of stairs again?” Chloe’s annoying voice piped up as she stood up to leave.

“I don’t know Chloe, how do you know what injuries someone gets from falling down stairs? Have you done it recently?” Marinette retorted. Chloe opened her mouth, trying to find a good comeback but nothing came out. She must have been off her game too today; Marinette knew her response wasn’t exactly the best. She watched Chloe leave before she slumped at her desk, eyes shutting the moment her head hit the desk. 

God, she needed a nap.

“Hang in there, Marinette. Just a few more hours,” Alya murmured, patting Marinette’s back softly

By the time lunch rolled by, she had to basically carry Marinette back home. Sabine gave the two girls a knocking lock as they brushed past the boulangerie counter and up to her room. The kittens mewed loudly as the hatch opened. 

“I’m home,” Marinette said weakly as she trudged to her bed and collapsed onto it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay here with you? Heck, are you even going to be able to walk back to school on your own?” Alya demanded.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. I just need a nap and I’ll be okay,” Marinette told her. 

“All right, but if you need me, Nino and I are going to be eating in the park.” Alya gave her a two-fingered salute before heading out of the room. Marinette sighed and slumped back on her pillows, groaning as Marie climbed onto her stomach. And if that wasn’t enough, the familiar tapping on glass sounded from above her head. 

“I hope you haven’t had lunch yet,” Chat Noir said as he dropped down onto her bed. Toulouse mewed indignantly at the vibrations. “I’m sorry,” he added, picking the kitten up and holding him to his chest. He placed a cloth bag full of food on the bed in between him and Marinette. 

“You didn’t have to bring me lunch,” she told him. He shrugged and kissed Toulouse’s head before putting him down.

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” he said as he dug into the bag and handed her a sandwich. “Eat up. I had my chef pack enough for two.”

“Your chef?” she asked. She knew Chat Noir came from a wealthy family, he’d alluded to it once or twice when she was Ladybug, but she didn’t realize he was _this_ rich.

“Yeah. He thinks I’m having a picnic with friends, which isn’t really wrong.” He winked at her before chomping into his sandwich. “But anyway. When did you get home?”

“Just a few minutes ago. What about you? When did you get out? Assuming you go to school, and stuff,” she added. He made an offended noise.

“I go to school! I actually ditched the last few minutes of class to run home and get this,” he replied. “So, How’re you and the babies doing?”

“We’re fine.” She wasn’t completely sure how to respond to him calling the kittens babies, so she dropped it. “I’m just tired, is all.”

“Have they been keeping you up?” he inquired. She nodded. “I don’t want to invite myself over to spend the night, but -”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’ve just been taking naps whenever I can,” she said with a yawn. Chat Noir paused, eyes shifting around before he exhaled deeply.

“Could I give you my phone number? Just in case you get overwhelmed or need a break,” he added hurriedly, throwing his hands up as if to protect himself. Marinette’s first instinct was to flat out say no. But what if she needed help? What if her parents had her preoccupied with the bakery? What if she had too much homework and couldn’t give the kittens the attention they deserved? What if she broke her leg while tripping on stairs and physically couldn’t do anything to support the kittens? 

“All right,” she replied. Marinette grabbed a pen and a sticky note and handed it over to him. “I’ll call you if I need help.” 

“Sounds good.” He quickly jotted down a phone number and handed it back to her. A small jolt of exhilaration shocked her body as she stowed the number safely on her shelf. This felt almost wrong. After all, this was his personal phone number that he gave her, his  _ partner. _ Not that he knew that, but this felt far too intimate. It wasn’t a declaration of love, or anything, but it felt like something shifted into the air.  _ Or maybe I’m just thinking too much, _ Marinette thought as she sat back and continued eating. 

“Listen, I hate to bring this up, but I won’t be able to swing by tonight like I usually do,” he told her once they had finished their sandwiches and were snacking on some pastries courtesy of Marinette. “I’ve got a job to do tonight and by the time I get home it’ll be four in the morning.”

“That’s fine,” she said. “But you better come by tomorrow. I think they’ll forget you if you don’t come by once a day,” she teased him. 

“How could they forget me? I’m their daddy,” he said, picking up Marie and putting her in his lap. She meowed loudly as if to say, “Why did you move me?” before quickly climbing off of him. Marinette giggled.

“I think you need to work a little harder to earn Marie’s love,” she laughed. He pouted for a second before laughing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also almost forgot to mention but I actually have the next chapter planned out so I won't be grasping for straws this time around! Double yay!


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of waiting, the blazer Adrien had ordered for Marinette arrived. After Adrien explained it was for a friend (and that it was for Marinette), his father had ensured every little detail was perfect. Gabriel wasn’t the perfect dad, but Adrien was thankful that he’d been so persnickety about making sure the blazer was perfect.

And it looked great. Marinette would look amazing in it and Adrien couldn’t wait to see her in it. The hours until nightfall seemed to tick by slowly and when the sun finally set and the blanket of night settled over Paris, he sped out of the house. He always seemed to run faster as Chat Noir, but the added weight in his backpack seemed to slow him down. Rationally, he knew it wasn’t that much of a big deal but he was impatient. He needed to get to Marinette and he needed to get to her now. 

 

As the kittens grew, they got more and more feisty. They wanted to play more and Marinette couldn’t help but notice they had grown quite a bit since she had first rescued them.  _ Calm down. They still have a long way to go before you can give them away, _ she told herself as she watched Marie and Toulouse play. But she wondered what was going to happen once they got old enough to leave her. It would be lonely without them. She hoped Chat Noir would continue to visit her. Not that she’d admit it, but she really enjoyed his company. 

Tap, tap, tap.  _ And speak of the devil, the stray wants in, _ she thought with a grin as she got up from the chaise and let Chat Noir into her bedroom.

“How’re you and the kittens doing?” he asked as he plopped down onto her bed. 

“We’re doing fine.”

“Have you been getting sleep?”  _ Of course he had to ask that. _

“I’m getting enough,” she shrugged. Her eyes zeroed in on his backpack and they narrowed. “Did you bring more toys for the kittens? I’m running out of room with all the stuff you bring over.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help but spoil our kittens. But if space is an issue, I’ll stop for now,” he pouted. “No, I actually brought something for you.”

“For me?” She pointed at herself, brows furrowed. He nodded and pulled the box out of his backpack. 

“Of course you. There’s no other Marinette Dupain-Chengs in Paris, are there?” he teased. She gave him a withering look before delving into the gift. He watched intently, eyes burning into her, as she carefully pulled the ribbon off and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful black blazer with a big pink bow in the back and simple, elegant pink lace lining the bottom hem and cuffs. Just yesterday she had been admiring this jacket when she and her friends had been passing by Gabriel Agreste’s boutique. God knew how much this jacket cost and guilt mixed with her gratefulness. 

“Chat, I can’t thank you enough. This is so beautiful, but I can’t accept something so expensive,” she said.

“It wasn’t expensive. And even if it was, money’s not a problem for me.”

“This is a limited edition Gabriel Agreste jacket. Only one hundred were made in pink.”

“Oh, I know.”

“The basic version of this goes for two hundred euros.”

“Marinette, it wasn’t a problem to get it. Trust me. I want you to have this and getting it didn’t cause any trouble for me. After all, the mother of my kittens deserves to be spoiled a bit,” he said with a wink.

“You just  _ had _ to flirt, didn’t you?” she demanded, punching his arm lightly. 

“Of course. We have to keep the romance alive now that we have three little bundles of joy to take care of.” She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Blue eyes shifting to him, she lunged into him for a hug.

“I really love this blazer, Chat. I can’t thank you enough,” she said. His arms slowly made their way around her waist, holding her close, lovingly if she wanted to admit it. He was warm and soft and embracing him relaxed her. She didn’t even know she needed a hug until now. This was purely heaven and she made a mental note that she needed to hug Chat Noir  _ way _ more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY I am so sorry for not updating in like a million years, I've been busy and just haven't been up to writing this but here is the next chapter and the true beginnings of romance and so yee I hope you guys like this!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a part of what I'm doing for Marichat Week! This was going to be a long one-shot but tbh, I was already thinking of doing a series where Adrien and Marinette raise kittens and fall in love so I figured I'd just turn it into a Marichat fic and combine ideas. 
> 
> Unlike my other stories, this will update pretty slow, so please be patient with future chapters!


End file.
